


Candid

by shulkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, because i care about nature, outdoor blowjobs, photographer!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shulkie/pseuds/shulkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a pretentious Instagram photographer who Eren loves to mock, but being the subject of Jean's art has him rethinking things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamon_skull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/gifts).



> Oh man, it's hard to describe the context for this fic, but when walking one day sniffing the pretty blossoms, I found bones nestled in the crook of a tree. It was so offputting and spooky but at the same time serene in its placement. So naturally I sent a [picture](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/post/141571814377/candid-shulkie-shingeki-no-kyojin-attack-on) to my friend @cinnamonskull and she said "Imagine EreJean" to which I was all ????? I honestly couldn't think how this would apply to erejean. And then you know. Fic happens.
> 
> \--
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos! My tumblr is [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/).

You don’t always get a choice in friends. Eren was pretty damn sure he’d never chosen Jean as a friend, and why would he? He was loud, braying, and _oh my god_ so pretentious. Like his Instagram? Kerouac quotes with his lens reflected in the chrome of a classic car? The kind of person who took candids of Marco’s freckles and unironically called himself an “observer of the human condition.” Ugh. Eren regretted every moment that had followed since Marco brought him to one of their mixers.

And sure, he checked Jean’s Instagram but…that’s just because it was there, you know? It was on his feed and he couldn’t really avoid it. It was the only break between Sasha’s brunch photos and Reiner’s workout selfies (#legday).

And then one day when he was on a run, he stopped to unzip his hoodie because the spring air felt so good against his sweaty chest. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and a strong gust set them swirling by his ear. He shook his head and a few pink petals fell into his palm. He allowed himself a small smile and then approached the tree to drink in their scent. And there, nestled in the crook of the tree, were several small bones.

Eren blinked and came closer. Yeah, definitely bones. And not leg bones from a bucket of fried chicken, but bones belonging to a smaller bird or possibly a squirrel. How had they found their way there? Eren wondered. Had some predator pulled them into the tree? Or had a passerby plucked a carcass out of the street out of respect for the poor creature? Eren tried to imagine all sorts of situations that could have occurred for that to happen. But none seemed plausible. It would remain a mystery, one of the many small ones life sends our way.

It seemed like the kind of pretentious bullshit Jean would love. Probably with a caption about the fragility of life. Eren bit his lip and snapped a picture with his cell. He paused for a moment, tapping his phone to his chin in thought and then grinned when the perfect pseudo-philosophical quote came to him.

 _“For every moment of triumph, for every instance of beauty, many souls must be trampled.”_  
—Hunter S. Thompson

And for the finishing touch, he tagged Jean in the photo.

 **@springerboard** LMAOOOOOOOOOOO  
**@hausofbraus** AHAHAHAHA XD  
**@alertarlert** omg Eren  
**@bertlturtl** I don’t get it?

And then Mikasa posted a selfie flashing a peace sign with her usual flat expression captioned with, “i can barely contain my laughter my cheeks hurt.”

Then his phone blipped a few blocks later.

 **[Horsefaced Fuck:]** hey where did you take that pic?

 **[Eren:]** …right outside the Arb why?

 **[Horsefaced Fuck:]** show me?

Far from being annoyed Jean was excited to see Eren’s find. Eren stood with hands in pockets, hair drying from his shower.

“Yeah,” Eren said, indicating with his shoulders. “Here it is.”

It was a little chillier out when he wasn’t jogging so he hopped a little bit in place. Jean had on a slouchy beanie, a kerchief scarf, and a pair of fingerless gloves so he looked a great deal warmer than Eren did.

“Oh wow, it’s perfect,” Jean muttered apparently to himself because Eren wasn’t listening, in fact he wasn’t quite sure why he was still needed. “It’s like the perfect blend of life and death. Wow.”

He snapped a few more pictures, trying for that perfect light. Jean taking pictures was different than the Jean who never brought beer to parties, then proceeded to drink and complain about other’s choices. Far from his usual feigned apathy and indifference he was engaged and active, not flopped over on a cushion and fussing with his hair waiting to be noticed (and then getting increasingly agitated when no one cared).

“Wow, look at this,” Jean said, distracted by another blossoming plant.

Eren trudged after him, the hems of his jeans slightly muddied, still not completely sure where they were headed. Jean crouched to take a picture of some of the daffodils and the slight misting of rain that covered their bowed heads. Eren shuffled over to get a better look and Jean paused with his finger on the shutter.

“You’re in my light,” Jean said, clearing his throat.

“Oh,” Eren said stepping to the side and when Jean’s finger still tapped idly on the shutter, he took another step back.

Jean seemed busy and Eren didn’t want to disturb him. In fact he didn’t want to be there at all but felt somewhat obligated. He walked to a bare willow, its leaves still only buds and rubbed at the knots in trunk. He let out a sigh and rested his head against the bark. Behind him, Jean uttered a reverent gasp.

“Don’t move,” Jean said.

Eren really hoped there wasn’t a spider on his back, he turned his head slightly.

“Wait,” Jean begged and Eren froze.

“Okay…I’m waiting.”

“Can…can I shoot you?”

“Depends,” Eren said, tilting his head slightly.

“On what?”

“On if you have a gun in your hand.”

Jean snorted in exasperation. Ugh, could he sound more like a horse if he tried?

“I just want to photograph you for my class,” Jean said shyly, rubbing his thumb over the button. “It’s all about negative space and the way the branches cascade—“

He actually said ‘cascade.’

“—out and away from the tree leave this gap here and your eye isn’t even drawn to you standing there it’s drawn to the buds, but then you see you and it’s like a double take. You’re like a secret hidden away.”

_Like a secret._

“Okay,” Eren said.

“So…don’t move but…relax.”

“I am relaxed,” Eren grumbled.

“I have never seen Eren Jaeger relaxed in my life. You’re always going at full fucking speed, just...here—“

Jean came up behind him. So close Eren could feel his breath on his ears. Jean’s camera dug into Eren’s shoulder blade. Tracing down Eren’s left arm, he reached down for Eren’s hand, bringing it up to the bark where it had been a minute earlier. He spread Eren’s palm out, flattening it under his own both of their hands digging into the bark.

“Here,” Jean said, smoothing his thumb along the back of Eren’s hand. “Just relax your hand. Tilt your chin just—“

He went to touch Eren’s darkened jaw and Eren jerked away.

“Oh. Sorry,” Jean said, fingers curling away from him.

Jeanbo actually _apologized_. Today was full of firsts.

“Can—can I touch you?” Jean asked.

“I don’t know, can you?” Eren groused.

“May I touch you?”

“You already did,” Eren pointed out, his hand still frozen like it were a butterfly Jean had pinned carefully to a board.

“Sorry. I just want to get your face in the light here.” Jean indicated the beam of sun filtering through the branches. “May I?”

“Sure, whatever,” Eren mumbled.

Jean tilted him so he was in profile, the sunlight streaming across his eyes. Eren blinked rapidly but stilled when Jean went to shoot. A whir and a click. A whir and several clicks. Eren was trapped against that tree with Jean’s gaze against him, like his hand was at the base of his neck. Eren leaned forward slightly his thumb brushing against his lip as Jean adjusted his position. Jean stopped and blinked.

“Shit, you’re a really good model you know. You do these micro expressions that are really intense.”

“Okay?” Eren said. “Can I move yet?”

“Yeah, here, turn around.”

Jean rotated him, hesitating for a moment before pressing his fingers on Eren’s chest so his back was now to the tree.

“Do you mind if I touch your face?” Jean asked.

“S’fine.”

Jean lifted Eren’s gaze upward then stepped away. Funny, he never really thought about being photographed. It’s weird, isn’t it? He felt naked as the camera’s eye swept over him. Each snap of the shutter sent a chill down his spine. Or maybe it was the wind sweeping through his threadbare hoodie.

“That’s good, thanks,” Jean said breaking.

He didn’t spare Eren another glance, too busy examining his screen. Eren breathed a sigh of relief and at the same time felt frustratingly unsatisfied. He tugged at his hoodie strings playing with the frayed edges as he trudged behind Jean.

They walked in silence until Jean found some other aspect of nature he just had to capture. They came to a break in the tree line. The floor bed was strewn with trilliums, the telltale little white flowers and their three petals shining brightly as the trees overhead swayed in the breeze. Jean looked at them, a ravenous look in his eye and he spared a sideways glance at Eren.

“Could I…borrow you again?”

“Hm?” Eren asked.

“I need you,” Jean said, leaning in close again. His hand went to Eren’s waist and hovered just a few inches from contact. “Here.”

Eren stepped forward and into the thicket. A branch snapped under his feet and he looked back only for Jean to capture it. It was odd being so closely observed, every movement felt so new and strange. Walking, breathing, blinking, he was suddenly conscious of all the things he’d been doing since birth.

“Could you…maybe…lie down?”

“On the ground?”

“Please?”

He said _please_.

“I think trilliums are protected by the state, Jean,” Eren said with his hands on his hips.

“Well just…don’t crush any.”

Easier said than done. Eren found a small patch without the bright flowers and lay down. He felt like he was ready for his funeral so he crossed his hands over his chest like a corpse unable to keep a grin off his face.

“Knock it off,” Jean chastised. “Here, your hoodie is all bunched up, could you unzip it?”

“S’cold, Jean,” Eren complained but sat up.

He fiddled with the zipper, pulling it down, but even that felt strange and new and he looked up at the camera to see if he was doing it right, but that too was captured under Jean’s lens. Jean was waiting for those moments when he looked unsure and vulnerable. It was unsettling.

“Is it stuck?” Jean asked.

“No, I got it,” Eren whispered and then sat back finally pulling it aside.

He sank back into the damp earth and immediately felt the wet soak through his pants.

“What am I doing here?” he asked Jean.

“Just relax, put your hands over your head or something.”

Eren did so, twisting his fingers in a weed and plucking at stray blades of grass. Jean sank to his knees to get at a new angle.

“So are you going to Marco’s party—“

“Sh, please,” Jean requested.

Eren bit his lip then relaxed. Overhead the trees swayed as the wind kicked up. A speck of something landed in his eye and he tried really hard not to blink, he did, he didn’t want to ruin whatever shot Jean was taking, but then he just had to and it watered and a tear slid down the side of his cheek. Jean sank to his knees, presumably to get a close up of the sight. Eren’s eyes followed him warily like the camera were a wild beast.

“May I touch you?”

“You keep asking that.”

“I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You tell me, okay?”

“It’s fine, just move me wherever,” Eren yawned.

Jean’s hand hovered over him, fingers fluttering, still unsure. Eren nodded then gasped as Jean’s left hand slid just under Eren’s shirt.

“Fuck Jean, your hand is cold as shit!” Eren protested but kept still, resisting the urge to flinch.

Jean waited a moment, waiting for Eren to change his mind, waiting for his hand to warm against Eren’s stomach. Eren tensed and then relaxed, following the eye of the camera.

Jean pressed the shutter.

He was taking photos of his own hand up Eren’s shirt. He was taking photos of his hand caressing Eren’s bare skin surrounded by a field of flowers. Jean’s thumb traced the dark hairs to his navel, even as he sat back to document every moment. And Eren was struck that if this were any other situation he would be asking if he had protection, but Jean didn’t appear interested in fucking him, he was interested in capturing parts of Eren few people had seen before. Jean crouched over him, still working, and Eren didn’t know what he was looking for but he was going to try and give it to him. He arched his back a little, hips pulled as if on a string toward the camera. Jean noticed the shift and pushed Eren’s shirt up further until his hand was right over his heart. Did Jean notice Eren’s pulse quicken? Or the flush spreading across his face?

Jean was predatory as he hunched over Eren. He pressed the heel of his hand into the dirt next to Eren’s head angling to get closer. Eren turned toward it, exposing his neck to the camera as if it might have fangs. Waiting for it to devour him. Waiting in anticipation of a moment to never arrive.

“Got it,” Jean said, standing up.

Eren sat up, leaves in his hair.

“Let’s go check out—why are you still sitting there, c’mon your butt has gotta be soaked.”

Eren was busy frowning at his feet like a child who has fallen down and can’t remember how to get up again. Jean leaned over to help him up and Eren grabbed the lens.

“Whoa, careful that’s—“

Eren grabbed the strap and then Jean’s shirt because he still wasn’t getting it.

“Ask me again,” Eren said in a quiet voice.

“Okay fine! I won’t bother you to model anymore! C’mon let’s go.”

“No,” Eren said, twisting Jean’s shirt in his hands. “ _Ask me again_.”

Jean’s amber eyes darted back and forth between Eren’s and that fierce expression on his face.

“May I touch you?” Jean asked.

“Yes,” Eren breathed, lying back onto the earthen floor.

Jean hesitated, knuckles in the dirt before pulling off his red slouchy beanie and dropping his lips less than an inch from Eren’s. He lingered there in that moment, his keen eyes sweeping over Eren’s features. Eren watched as Jean allowed his hips to sink, to fall against him. He was waiting there, suspended above him, his camera resting on Eren’s sternum, seemingly unable to move now that there was no lens between them. Eren brushed his nose against Jean’s own, bridging the distance between them and pressed his lips against Jean’s, his eyelashes fluttering before closing. Jean didn’t press back against the kiss, still too stiff, still too disbelieving. Eren’s deepened the kiss, his lips hot and wet, liking the taste of Jean. And then, finally, Jean moved against him, his mouth not quite matching Eren’s tempo but curious and learning. Becoming impatient, Eren captured Jean’s bottom lip with his sharp teeth and Jean hissed. Eren grinned and looped his fingers in Jean’s belt, pulling him closer. He wanted to devour Jean. Wanted to taste all of him. Wanted to feel the heat of his cock against him.

Jean broke away unexpectedly turning his head to the side.

“Shit Jaeger,” he cursed, tonguing over his bruised lips. “You kiss like you do everything else.”

He panted, fingers still curling in the dirt, but there was a nervousness in his eyes that wasn’t there before. Eren could practically see him thinking. _Where is this going? What will our friends say? What will my mother say? What will Mikasa say?_

Eren couldn’t dwell on any of that.

“ _Like a secret_ ,” Eren whispered. He wanted Jean to see him in the way that only Jean could. Leave the world behind, let it be just the two of them sinking into the soft earth.

That appeared to be enough for Jean and he relaxed as Eren bit his way up the shell of Jean’s ear. Jean dropped his lips to Eren’s neck, just under his chin and sucked there. Eren gave a happy sigh of contentment and Jean grew bolder, marking the hollow of his throat. Their lips parted ever so slightly and Jean’s tongue hovered on that plump bottom lip of Eren’s waiting for permission. Eren gave it and their tongues met over heated breaths.

“Fuck,” Jean gasped when they broke again. “I need to—I gotta—“

He fumbled with his camera and sat up, legs straddling Eren’s chest as he took several quick shots of his face.

“Shit when you look like that I can’t tell if you want to fuck me or the camera,” Jean joked, but Eren’s hands were already fumbling with Jean’s belt.

“Wait,” Jean clapped his hands over Eren’s. Eren didn’t know if it was because he didn’t want Eren to continue or if he wanted to take another photo. The shutter clicked and Eren stayed still.

“Tell me what you want Jean,” Eren asked a wicked look in his eyes. “Tell me how you want me.”

One amber eye peeked over the edge of the black camera.

“I want you…” Jean started, licking his lips. “I want to photograph you while you suck my cock.”

Eren moved slow undoing the belt, his hands moving with a sense of purpose as he allowed Jean to take what he needed with the camera. He pressed his nose into the dark denim, mouthing along the outline of Jean’s member, feeling it leap at his touch. He tongued at the wet spot— _damn already Jeanbo?—_ pausing just long enough for Jean to capture it before sucking at his head. Jean’s cock pulsed under his lips and Eren could smell the sharp scent of precome. He finished with the belt and unbuttoned the jeans, now moving a little faster. His hands shook under the gaze of the camera and he was torn between his desire to feel Jean’s cock in his throat and to move slowly so Jean could drink in every moment. He toyed with the waistband of Jean’s boxer briefs, fingers curling around the edge. He pulled them down just enough so he could see the base of Jean’s cock, throbbing against dark hairs that still managed to glint in the sunlight. Eren rested his chin on Jean’s lower abdomen, looking up at him and waiting. Jean brushed Eren’s hair off his forehead so he could see those bright green eyes, then he fisted Eren’s hair, drawing a pleased gasp from him and dragged his lips to the painfully hard outline of his cock. Eren ran his lips up and down, dragging his bottom lip under the base. He bet he could make Jean come in his pants. But that wouldn’t be as much fun.

Eren freed Jean’s cock and let it bounce out. It was cut but long with a slight angle to it. Eren decided he liked it. He wanted to taste it. He pressed his lips to Jean’s head and gave a soft little suck on the tip. Jean hissed. Encouraged, Eren wrapped his fingers around his cock and gave a wet lick from the base to the head, slowly dragging it out so Jean could get what he needed. He turned his attention to Jean’s balls which were tight and already tensed—was he that close already? Eren sucked on one, tracing the seam with his tongue and then fondling it with his hands when he pulled off to pay attention to its brother. He lapped at them a little just to watch Jean jump and trained his green eyes on the lens. Jean wasn’t lining the shots now, too focused on what Eren was doing, simply pressing the button at odd intervals, his breath ragged.

He pressed his lips again to Jean’s head and then closed his eyes in pleasure as he took in Jean’s cock as far as he could, stopping when he felt it hit the back of his throat. There was no way he was going to learn to deepthroat in a day, especially not with that curve, but he could take a respectable amount. He tried to imagine what it would feel inside him and he smiled around Jean’s cock.

 _Whirr click._ Do you like that? _Whirr click._ I want more of you.

A birdsong rang out, tripping and bouncing across the arboretum the only other sound besides the wet noises Eren’s mouth made hidden in the shade of the quickly fading light. He paused to kiss the insides of Jean’s thighs, nipping at the pale skin there and making him jump. He ran his thumbs over his sharp hips and pulled them a little closer and then again. Jean got the message and jerked forward in shallow thrusts. Eren dipped as Jean stroked and then bobbed up before crashing down again, his lips smooth and wet and wrapped around Jean so tight. Jean’s hips stuttered a bit, not quite knowing what to do before he snapped them forward and his cock hit the back of Eren’s throat making him gag. Jean smoothed his hands over Eren’s hair in apology. Eren reached up and curled Jean’s long fingers around his dark strands. Jean appeared to understand and gave a sharp tug. It felt so good with the pressure of Jean’s cock at the back of his throat and the way he pulled his hair. Jean’s trigger finger was never still as Eren’s eyes welled up and tears fell down his reddened cheeks, capturing every moment. He put his hand on the back of Eren’s head trying to urge him deeper with each dip.

“Shit Eren, fuck, you’re so good, oh fuck,” Jean gasped and the hand holding the camera shook. “I’m gonna—“

He made to drop the camera aside, but Eren stopped him. Jean couldn’t even keep his finger on the shutter button as Eren rolled his lips on his crown. He fumbled to place his finger over Jean’s desperate to capture _that_ moment. He needed to immortalize it. And so he held the camera steady and pressed just as Jean spilled into Eren’s mouth and then onto his bruised lips. Eren continued sucking through Jean’s orgasm, milking him through the rapid _click_ of the camera. When Jean could finally open his eyes, he found Eren looking up at him come all over his lips still tasting his cock hungrily. He pulled out, a heavy drop falling on the forest floor. With a shaky hand he pressed his thumb to Eren’s lips, smearing the mess there. _Whirr click_. He pushed his thumb into Eren’s mouth and Eren sucked off the bitter taste and swallowed it.

Jean sat back awestruck, then seemed to remember himself.

“I think I got enough, my card is almost full,” Jean mumbled, checking his camera’s stats. He capped it and let it hang around his neck, heavy as an anchor, before buckling his jeans.

“Good,” Eren said, wiping off his mouth.

“I won’t publish these,” Jean told him suddenly.

Eren shrugged.

“But could…could I publish the ones from…the ones from earlier?”

“Sure,” Eren said, getting up.

“Cool, thanks.”

God he was so awkward. You’d think he’d never been blown before. Trust Jeanbo to act like a sex god and when it came to actual sex to suddenly act nervous.

“And um, thank you for the other thing,” Jean said, taking Eren’s hand.

“The blowjob?” Eren asked.

“Yes, the blow—why are you like this?” Jean was flustered and clearly still raw from earlier.

“I liked it,” Eren said, taking Jean’s arm suddenly and resting his head on his shoulder.

He looked up at Jean and he could see the surprise on his face as Eren fixed his beanie. Jean kissed him. He wrapped both arms around him and kissed him hard.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he said, brushing at a stray hair on Eren’s cheek.

“I’m freezing,” Eren corrected. “Let’s go.”

<*>

Jean posted several pictures on his Instagram that night. One was of Eren’s bare chest and Jean’s hand. Eren’s face wasn’t visible although the flowers were, leading many to speculate on Jean’s model.

 **@springerboard** dude this is hot  
**@springerboard** not that i’m gay  
**@springerboard** i mean this is making me feel a little gay  
**@springerboard** i’ll shut up now  
**@marcospolos** new boyfriend? [winky emoji]  
**@alertarlert** wow O.O very intimate and stirring photo  
**@redscarf** this is eren  
**@alertarlert** @redscarf what? how can you tell?  
**@ponyboyjean** @redscarf what???? did he tell you?  
**@redscarf** no I can just tell.  
**@braunovermuscle** ohhhhh shit!!!!

Eren watched the drama unfold as he heated up dinner, laughing a little to himself.

 **@icequeen** are you guys dating then?  
**@ponyboyjean** @icequeen i have no idea  
**@roguetitan** sure. i’m game. let’s get coffee.

The next picture on Jean’s Instagram was one of Eren standing with a cup of coffee underneath the illuminated State theatre marquee, smiling and looking back, not at the camera, but at the person behind it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this erejean fic please read my other one, ["I Like You, Jeanbo"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3649494/chapters/8063094) ^_^ 
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos if you like! Or come bug me at my tumblr [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
